


take me home (please)

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Being Lost, Chess, Demon Deals, Demons, Flirting, Fluff, Forests, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Paranoia, Scared Dipper Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: bill may be dipper's last resort for a ride home, but he's still gonna take it





	take me home (please)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Woods

Damn his shitty sense of direction. Really, just damn it. GPS was invented for a reason, but this far into the woods Dipper’s phone is rid of any service previously offered. Every so often a singular bar teases him, disappearing before he can actually do anything substantial. He had brought a compass, he wasn’t stupid. But the anomaly he’s researching seems to be severely throwing it off. The red needle keeps dancing beneath the glass, unsure of what gravitational pull is worth more of its time. Needless to say, it can’t decide.

Exhaustion is starting to get the better of Dipper, so he makes the wary decision to rest. After all, the sun will rise east in the morning, nothing Gravity Falls has to offer will change that. (Or at least Dipper hopes so, he doesn’t know with this place anymore.)

A rustling sound makes him sit up, and that’s where the paranoia starts. This is his fifth year of vacationing in Gravity Falls for the summer, and he still doesn’t know all the things this town has to hide. Ford’s admitted to him that he feels he’s only uncovered a small portion of it. He does have lots of lighthearted fun here, but there’s always that evil lurking under the surface. Something much worse than Bill has to offer.

God, Dipper really doesn’t want to have to call him, but it’s really looking like his only option right now. If some unknown creature doesn’t kill him first, it’ll definitely be his nerves that finish him off. He’s alert, and he’s ready. That’s not the issue. He’s just not feeling it. He’s supposed to be a survival expert, he knows. He could get out of this if he really wanted, or at least that’s how he justifies it. It feels lazy, but he really just wants to be home in his bed. Why Bill has to be the only one able to bring him home conveniently, Dipper doesn’t know.

Sitting on the ground won’t do anything though, he knows that. He sure isn’t going to sleep anymore either, the thought of not having consciousness in this hell hole of a forest seems sickening now. Dipper picks himself up off the ground, and starts his walk. For all he knows, he could be going in the wrong direction. But at least he’s moving, and that’s enough of a start for now.

He feels something on the back of his neck. He swats it immediately, but it didn’t feel like a mosquito. That was a breath. A fucking  _ breath.  _ He hates this, absolutely despises it. Mabel had made an offhand comment about how she always thought he’d be in a lab for his research. It’s not like Dipper didn’t like field work, he just didn’t get to it as often as he’d like. So, as if to prove a point to Mabel and himself, he went out on his own. He feels so helpless, like the child he was when he first visited the Oregon town. He doesn’t think any amount of reading or field work will ever take away the terror this place can instill in him. 

Regardless, something tickled the back of his neck. He needed his back to something. Now. Dipper slowly makes his way to a tree that by all means seems sturdy. Perhaps it’s how quickly he takes refuge leaning against it, but it collapses behind him. He screams that high pitched scream that he hates. When he got into high school, he had started to count the days in between voice cracks, as he had noticed they were getting few and far between. Fortunately, they had completely gone by his sophomore year. His girly scream was another situation entirely. If someone caught him off guard, they were sure to have a good laugh.

Now he sits in the wreck of a caved in trunk, and he’s unable to stay still, he’s shaking so hard. If something was hunting him, they’ve surely found him by now. He’s a goner, and he’s not risking his life just because he’s too stubborn to call a certain demon.

“Bill? Come on, I know you’re listening.” A yellow eye appears in the dark, a giggle flies at him. 

“You gotta say the magic word Pinetree.” 

“Please Bill.” Where the first request was timid, the second is annoyed. Bill’s presence, while aggravating, also means Dipper isn’t as scared. Nothing can happen to him now, as long as the triangle is here, or at least nothing less than Time Baby himself showing up. Bill emerges, floating with his hands behind his head. Lucky him, able to be all casual.

“So what’s scaring you this time Mason?” The only thing Bill likes to call him more than Pinetree is his real name. And no matter how many times he does it, Dipper always blushes. It never fails to catch him off guard, that’s the demon’s favorite part. 

“Nothing…” Dipper mutters, “I just don’t know my way back.”

“Sure.” Sarcasm drips through it. Bill changes to his human form, and his legs drop to the ground. Dipper had once asked him why he never walked as a triangle. Bill had admitted those legs were only for show, they weren’t strong enough to hold up his two dimensional body. The ridiculousness of it makes Dipper laugh every time the demon changes shapes, but he decides not to bring it up just now. He needs to be on his good side. “I’m sure the noises in the bushes made you feel nice and peachy.”

“That was you?!” Dipper would almost say he’s angry.

“Nah.” Bill waves it off, raising his other hand. With it, some gnomes levitate behind him. Those little bastards. “It was pretty funny watching you squirm at something so harmless though.” Dipper doesn’t think he could hate himself more than he does at this exact moment. There was absolutely no reason for him to call Bill, this whole dumb interaction is unnecessary.

“Aw man, you think I’m unnecessary?” Dipper glares at him. He’s used to the other poking around in his brain, that doesn’t mean he likes it though.

“Get out of my head.”

“Fine, fine.” Cipher turns around, his arms crossed. “It’s not like you need my help anymore anyway. Just wasting my valuable time for no reason I suppose.” Dipper could bring up the fact that Bill had been keeping tabs on him anyway, but he doesn’t. He looks like he’s about to float away, and despite knowing that he’s faking, Dipper feels a (very tiny) touch of guilt. 

“Wait.” Bill turns around, his grin spreading from ear to ear. “Can you help me?” The demon raises his eyebrows. “Please?”

“Of course Mason, we gotta make a deal.” Dipper pinches the bridge of his nose, rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, no tricks though.” Bill nods.

“A game of chess?” He sticks out his gloved hand, now surrounded by blue flames. Dipper stopped being suspicious at these simple deals a while ago. He sticks out his hand, but pulls it away right before they connect. Just to be sure-

“Human chess?” He doesn’t know what other chess there is, but knowing Bill, there’s probably some alternate game he plays. But Cipher is nodding along, so he takes his hand, giving it a firm shake. He blinks, and when his eyes open, he’s back at the shack. Bill is already sitting at the table with a chess set out, damn telepaths are so quick. The huge grin is still on his face, and though Dipper doesn’t see what’s so funny, he can’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
